


All of Me

by losangeleslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losangeleslouis/pseuds/losangeleslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry think they have their lives planned out, but boy were they wrong //roughly based off the song all of me by john legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> it is recommended that you listen to the song All of Me while reading.

December 9th, 2014

Harry sat alone in the darkness, engulfed in the white bed spread. His eyes were moist and bloodshot and his cheeks were flushed red, the trails of dried tears accenting his broken expression. He looked at the clock by his bed, and the glowing numbers clearly read 3:04. He sighed as he rolled over to the opposite side of the king bed, feeling the soothing yet unpleasantly cold sheets come in contact with his skin. The sweet scent of Louis' shampoo lingered on the untouched pillow sheet. For the past few weeks, Harry's felt more than alone laying in the large bed with nothing but his depressing thoughts.

He sighed as he heard the faint sound of Louis soft snores in the room across the hall. They no longer shared soft kisses or tender touches, and Harry wishes those times had never came to an end. Instead of dwelling on the past, he plugged his earphones into his phone and fell into a light slumber to the sound of his best friends' voice.

 

December 14th, 2014

The day is getting closer, and Harry could feel it in his bones.

 

December 16th, 2014

Harry watched with watery eyes as Louis stumbled down the stairs, lugging his suitcase behind him. He watched hopelessly as Louis gently slipped the diamond studded wedding off his ring finger and slammed it down on the kitchen table. He knew this day was coming, but he wasn't prepared for it to come this soon.

"Louis..." Harry trailed off, looking into the older boys eyes for some type of emotion. "I'm sorry Harry, I can't do this anymore."

"Louis, what about the wedding? What about the children we were planning to have? What about all the times that I told you I love you? What about everything we've been through trying to get management to let us love?" he shouted, his voice cracking. Suddenly, the vague memories flooded his mind of the two sitting on the couch, snuggling into eachother's side while skimming through pamphlets on the surrogate process.

_"I want it to be a boy." Louis said, bright blue eyes looking up at Harry. "Teach him how to play footie, maybe convince him to join a band. Try out for x-factor."_

_"Want it to be a girl. We could dress her up in cute outfits, Perrie could always help us out. It'll probably be a few years until Zayn builds up the courage to try for a baby."_

_"Hey, it could always be twins." Harry gasped and his eyes grew wide. "Don't even joke about that, Lou."_

_Laughter escaped Louis' lips as he picked up the next pamphlet._ _"I want you to do it. Guys always like a pale girl with curly hair and one hell of a voice." Harry blushed into Louis' shoulder._

_"I want you to do it. Girls always like a tan boy with big blue eyes and amazing football skills."_

_"We could always adopt." Louis said. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I rather have a child of our own."_

"Save it for the next person, Harry. Start a family with someone who deserves you." Harry gasped, taken aback. After all this time waiting for this day to come, Harry was never prepared for the words that suddenly flew out of Louis' mouth. He stayed up all night imagining this conversation over and over, but this didn't seem to be in the script.

"Is that what this is all about Louis?" Harry shouted, the smaller boy barely in sight as Harry's vision was blurred with tears, threatening to spill over. Louis looked down at the floor.

"Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Did I not tell you that I loved you enough times for you to have it sink in? I-" Louis cut Harry off. "Harry, you're amazing, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame this on yourself."

"I have no choice but to. Louis, please don't do this."

"My rides here."

"I love you Louis, and I always will. Please, just remember that."

"Goodbye Harry." he said one last time, standing on his toes to give him one last kiss on the cheek. And with that, he walked out the door, lugging his suitcase behind him. All Harry could do was stand in the doorway and watch helplessly as the love of his life walked out on him. After everything they went through trying to fight for their love. It was all over.

The brunette's SUV slowly began to drive away as Harry shut the door. The wise words that his mother had told him when he was a mere teenager suddenly ran through his mind.

_"If you love something, you have to let it go."_


End file.
